Weird
by raven pyralis aiki chan
Summary: This is just a way weird fic that i did after being smacked violently with it by my muses. it's an AU, yaoi/shonen ai, could be lime in coming chaperts, this is just weird. don't blame me if it doesn't make any sence. i just write 'em.


Standard disclaimers apply  
=========  
Warnings: OOC!!!! *dances around waving a big bright pink   
sign that says OOC on it* WILD OOC! the best kind ^_-  
Just like the name says this is weird. I don't   
really know how to explain this fic, it's gonna be kinda surreal.  
Just think of it as Gundam meets Lain meets Alfred Hitchcock. Well,  
maybe not that exactly, but close enough.  
=========  
Weird  
=========  
  
Duo opened his eyes when his alarm blasted into the serene silence   
of his room.  
  
All he wanted to do was ignore it; smash it; lay there with  
his eyes closed; become sudenly deaf. Anything to let him stay home.  
He even thought about faking sick, but the teachers had the uncany   
ability to tell when he was faking. Maybe he just sucked at acting.  
  
He pounded a balled up fist on the snooze button and rolled  
over. The warmth of his blankets seemed even more inviting now that  
he didn't want to leave them. The matress was cradling him, soothing  
him back to sleep.   
  
"Duo!" his over enthusiastic house mate's voice broke   
through his half sleepy haze. If he didn't get up now and get into   
the shower, he would have to deel with a lecture about the   
importance of being on time and how he must take his education   
seriously.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up." He swung his legs over the side of the bed  
and levered himself up.   
  
the American pilot turned the shower on as cold as it would   
go, hoping it would shock him into wakefulness. He shivered under   
the torrent of ice water, and desiding that he was awake enough,   
fixed the water tempature to a more tolerable degree.  
  
He scrubbed his hair and body, especialy his face, and then  
conditioned. After about five minutes he rinsed his hair and steped  
out of the shower. He picked up the towel on the floor and rapped it  
around his shivering body. Little bumps were prickling along his   
skin as he toweled himself dry.  
  
Duo choked down his dry toast and milk breakfast, and dashed  
out the door; ran back inside - because he forgot his bag - and ran   
back out again. Once he was out the door and a few blocks away from  
his small apartment and his psychotic room mate he stopped running.   
He really didn't care if he was late. There was nothing to make   
school interesting.  
  
Nope. Nothing at all could make trooping to that hell hole  
that some sick person desided to call school every day worth while.  
He wouldn't be going at all if a boy his age not going to school  
wouldn't raise suspicion. Especialy in the times he lived in.  
"Nothing at all." He muttered darkly to himself "Nothing...." He   
trailed off as four girls bounded up to him.   
  
He hadn't realized that he was already at school, he had   
been so engrossed in his rebelious cynicle thoughts that he hadn't  
realized.  
  
"Duo-kun! Oi, Duo-kun!" One shouted. He couldn't remeber her  
name right away, but once she had glomped him he remebered her.  
Her name was Rei, and she was pretty and all, but a little to bubbly  
for him. It's nearly imposible to get along with some one who is   
just as cheerful as yourself.  
  
"Ohiyo Rei-chan." He said, trying to pluck the girl off of  
himself, without looking annoyed or obvious. He looked around at the  
other girls. Trish, Aika and Mei looked at him adoringly. Their  
pretty various colored eyes looking at him with barely supressed   
longing.  
  
"Ohiyo mina." He said poking Trish on the nose. She giggled,  
her eyes sparkling.  
  
He had liked Trish most out of the four, she was one of the   
only ones who wasn't too forward with him. The others were just a   
little too outwardly smitten for his taste.  
  
There was no chalange, and if you take away the chalange,  
then you take away a vital spark that makes everything work right.  
  
He took his leave of the girls and walked to his home room.  
  
Various people waved at him, some stopping long enough to   
ask how his weekend was, and if he had picked at date for the   
upcoming school dance.  
  
Duo prayed that he would need to transfer before the dance.  
  
The prospect of having to pick some one and spend a night  
dancing with them was nothing short of terrifying. Even for the   
all powerful Shinigami. Just because he was a Gundam pilot didn't   
meen that he wasn't a normal terrified teenager. Er...in a certan  
sence.  
  
He plunked down in his chair, resting his chin on his palm.  
(Well,) he thought to mimself, (there's one thing that could make  
this all worth the suffering.) Heero.  
  
But Heero was off some where in Europe. The doctors had   
said, in no uncertain terms, that they were to refrain from contact  
from any of their fellows untill the shock of the last attack on OZ  
had worn off a bit.  
  
They - he - had severely overdone a mission to attack an OZ   
base. All they were suposed to do was blow up the suits the base   
was storing. But no, Duo couldn't be satisfied with just a few   
small explosions and a very low kill rate.  
  
He went nearly insane and killed just about everything   
within twenty foot radious. He had almost killed Quatre. Twice.  
  
After that, the doctors showed their displeasure by   
splitting the five of them up. Duo wasn't alowed to be anywhere near  
the others. And they - in turn - could not be near himself, or any  
of the others. It had been almost four monthes since he had seen   
the others.  
  
He thought about poor Quatre and Trowa. This was most likely  
hardest on the two of them. They went catatonic if one went to the  
_grocery store_ without the other. He really missed his friends.   
They were more like his family, a family on some heafty duty acid,  
but family non-the-less.  
  
He missed Heero most of all. And not only because Heero   
would have been a welcome substetute for his school freak room mate  
from hell, but Duo loved Heero. More than he wanted to. But he   
couldn't help it. Now, he had no idea how Heero felt towards him,  
but he couldn't help hoping that Heero felt _something_ more than  
just comradship towards him.  
  
But it mattered not, for Heero wasn't there.... Duo was once  
again rudely tossed out of his thoughts, but this time the   
inturuption was worthy of his undivided attention.  
  
The teacher had just walked into the room, and with him was  
a short, tousle haired, blue eyed, scowling Heero Yuy. Duo nealy   
bounced out of his seat, but years of training made him controle   
himself.  
  
"Class," The teacher said over the din of morning   
convorsation, "This is Heero Yuy, our new student. Would any one   
like to show him around the school?"   
  
Duo's class mates all looked nervouse at the thought. Heero  
certanly looked intimidating, standing up there scowling down at all  
of them. Duo shot his hand up in the air emidiatly.  
  
The teacher looked taken aback by the lack of enthusiasm,  
"Alright Duo, you can show Mr Yuy around. Take your time but you  
should be back before next period. Got that?" He said.  
  
"Yes sir." He said to the teacher. "Whatever you say oh high  
exaulted master of this sick twisted cess pit." He mumbled under his  
breath. He and Heero walked quietly out of the room, not looking at  
each other untill they were out in the hall and out of earshot.  
  
"Heero!" Duo breathed. He glomped the stoic Japanese pilot,  
grinning insanely.  
  
"Get off." Heero said roughly, shoving the offending braided  
boy away.  
  
"Aw, bastard, I'm just happy to see you is all." Duo said,  
pulling a disapointed face. He should have known that Heero wouldn't  
want to be touched, or looked at, or talked to...or noticed...  
  
"Walk." Heero said, jabbing his thumb down the hall.  
  
Duo whiped his face of all expresion, click his heals and  
gave Heero a very overly sarcastic salute. "Yes Master Heero!" He  
said, turned on his heal and bagan to walk down the hall with a   
stiff, rigid, robotic step.  
  
Heero snorted, but kept his face clear of emotion.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence, Duo not knowing where  
to start, and Heero used to Duo making all the convorsation.  
  
"Soo...." Duo said, breaking the heavey silence. "Why r'ya   
here?"   
  
"Mission." Heero replied, looking strait ahead.  
  
"So we're alowed to work together again?" Duo asked, hoping  
that Heero would say that the others would be here soon.  
  
"Aa." Heero said coldly.  
  
"Where are the others?" Duo said, hoping to rench some   
information out of his silent partner.  
  
"Wufei should get here this eavening. Quatre and Trowa are   
in different classes." Heero said, glancing at Duo from out of the  
corner of his eye.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa are here?!" The braided boy shouted. He   
flushed with happyness. His family was back, he was whole again.  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered.  
  
Duo glomped Heero again. This time receiving a death glare  
and a life threat.  
  
"Aw, don't say that Heero. You know you'd miss me." Duo  
said teasingly, poking Heero in the ribs.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's chessnut braid and yancked, gaining a   
yelp.  
  
***  
  
"Trowa? D'you think every one is ok? We haven't seen them  
in so long." Quatre said over a plate of various unnameable food.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine." Trowa said quietly, eyeing the   
strange food Quatre had started puting away.  
  
"Good. I'm sure their all fine." He shoved some bread into  
his mouth. "D'you fink fhat heewo knowf fhat fhe neft miffon if?"   
He said around the too large mouth full.  
  
Trowa just nodded, trying not to smile at the blonde   
Arabian. Quatre could be so cute without even know it.  
  
Trowa gave in and smiled outwardly.  
  
Quatre looked stunned. But he didn't have time to say   
anything, as a very loud, bouncy boy with a long braid and a very  
annoyed Heero in tow.  
  
"Quatre! Trowa! Oi!" Duo shouted through the cafeteria.  
  
Quatre stood up and waved enthusiasticly, Trowa stayed in  
his seat, but his small smile didn't fade.  
  
"Hey guys. How's tricks?" Duo said as he sat down heavily  
next to Quatre. Heero sat at the other side of the table, next to  
no one.  
  
Duo looked around, got up and plopped down next to Heero.   
"If I didn't know better I would think you didn't WANT me to sit   
with you." Duo said, that same insane grin splitting his face.  
  
Heero grunted in annoyance.  
  
Duo was the first to finish his lunch. He said something   
casualy to Heero, but the noise in the room was so loud that the  
only one who could hear it was the one it was spoken to.  
  
Duo got up, gave everyone a cheery wave and wide grin and   
bounded off.  
  
Heero got up shortly afterwards, he hadn't eaten anything,  
mumbled something that sounded like "Classes." And walked out of the  
cafeteria.  
  
Quatre and Trowa left a few minutes later, they had gym.  
  
~~~  
  
"Aw c'mon. You can't make me stay with the room mate I have  
now. He's insane. You gotta let me switch." Duo pleaded with the  
secretary in the school's main office. She wasn't in charge of  
the dorm araingements, but the person who was was out to lunch.  
  
Stupid school, Duo thought bitterly. They couldn't even let  
him change dorm rooms.  
  
The secretary saw the downcast look on the young boys face  
and sighed. "Alright. I'll see what I can do. Mind you, I might not  
be able to change anything untill tomorrow." She said, pointing  
a thick long nailed finger at Duo.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Duo said, cheering up slightly. He walked  
out of the office, feeling a little better.  
  
"Oi, Maxwell-kun." Said a rough voice.  
  
Duo turned around, and was confronted with two very large  
boys. They looked like they must have been about seventeen, held  
back at least a year.   
  
Duo recognized them from his homeroom class. One was named   
Ronald - the one standing in front, apearing to be the leader - but   
every one called him Crash. He couldn't recall the other's name. It   
was probably something stupid like Butch or Spike. It seemed that   
all bullies had to have stupid names. Weather they were from their   
parents or otherwise.  
  
Duo grinned sarcasticly at them. Bowed, his braid brushing   
the floor. When he straitened up he asked "Anything I can do for  
you gentlemen?"   
  
The two of them looked infuriated. "Alright Maxwell, who the  
hell is that guy who came in today?" He asked gruffly, flexing his  
large oafish harry hands.  
  
"And old friend of mine." Duo said, keeping eye contact with  
Crash.  
  
"Make sure he stays outta my way." The large boy said  
stupidly.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." Duo said, turning to walk away with a   
dismisive wave.  
  
"You betta not be mockin' me Maxwell, or I'll smear your  
pretty boy face all over the concrete." He said still clenching his  
huge hands.  
  
"Right." Duo walked away down the hall, not even bothering  
to look back. He could take the oafs. He'd had worse shit to deal  
with before. You don't live on the streat for half your life and   
not learn how to fight anyone, no matter how big and stupid.  
  
The rest of the day went along as usual. Nothing interesing   
happened, exept that Heero sat next to him in math and biology, all  
by himself. No prompting required.  
  
Duo had forgotten about the insident with Crash by the end   
of the day. He was too busy hoping that the admissions people would  
let him change dorm rooms.  
  
"Du... o... D... uo..."  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked around. Some one had said his name, but it  
sounded like it was over a distorted com link. Very odd if you asked  
him.  
  
No one was there. But he had the feeling that some one was  
watching him. An itching feeling between his shoulder blades, making  
the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. But he desided to   
ignore it. No one was there, he was just being paranoid. That was   
all it was.  
  
A pair of pale violet eyes, suspened in mid air watched him   
from their place on the wall.   
  
***  
  
Wufei arrived, as promised, around six in the eavening. Duo  
was more than happy to see him. He had found out what room Wufei   
would have when he went to change his own. Using this information  
he waited outside the Chinese pilot's soon to be room.  
  
"Wu-chan!" Duo shouted, running up to his Chinese friend,   
and hugging him so hard that his feet came off the ground.  
  
"Duo!" Wufei said breathily, "Could you ease up a little?"  
Wufei said, but he smiled at the braided boy. He couldn't help but  
like him. Duo made fun of him more than was good for him, but Wufei  
let it slide. He would ocasionaly bat Duo in the forhead, but it was  
all in semi-psychotic fun. Duo - while insane and more talkative   
than anyone had a right to be - was a good friend. he was there  
when you needed him... usually.  
  
"Where ya been Wu?" Duo asked, blinking his wide innocent   
deseptively innocent eyes.  
  
Duo was just as stained as the rest of them. Even more after  
what happened those few monthes ago.  
  
"Nothing really. This is the first mission we've had   
since... " He trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
Surprisingly, Duo wasn't offened. He smiled beautifully and  
patted Wufei on the arm. "S'alright Wu. I know what happened. You  
don't have to be worried if you'r gonna offend me."  
  
Wufei coughed, still a little uneasy. But Duo kept similing.  
It was nearly imposible to not be comforted by that smile. That   
smile of pure trust and understanding.  
  
If Wufei wasn't positive about Duo's feelings for a sertain  
blue eyed Perfect Soldier, he would have gone after Duo long ago.   
But he had too many personal issues for that. And the fact that Duo  
was waiting for Heero to come around clinched it. "So how's Heero?"  
Wufei said after a while.  
  
"Aw you know him, quiet, cold and as uncaring as ever." Duo  
sighed.  
  
Wufei flashed Duo a small rare smile.  
  
Duo helped him unpack all his stuff, glancing sideways at  
the knives, but not saying anything.  
  
***  
  
"Heero? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Duo asked, tapping  
the stoic Japanese boy on the shoulder.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said.  
  
"Good. Alright, well I asked if you and I could room   
together, seeing as I thouhgt it would be better if we had to   
dissapear, my room mate wouldn't know." Duo said with a shrug.  
  
"Aa." Was all Heero said.  
  
"All right then." Duo said whacking Heero on the back.  
  
Heero glared at Duo as he learched forward from the impact.  
  
Duo grinned. "Will you help me move my stuff?" He asked   
innocently.  
  
"Fine." Heero grunted.  
  
Duo thumped the Japanese pilot on the back again.  
  
They spent the eavening moving all of Duo's things to   
it's new location, with out misshap.  
  
Duo dropped the last box of his stuff heavily on the floor.  
He sat down next to it. He really didn't want to unpack. It would  
take half the night. And he was tired. He had never realized how   
much stuff you could acumulate pretending to be a normal teenager.  
  
Heero was already typing away on his little shit laptop. Duo  
swore siltently at it.  
  
"Ne, Heero?" Duo asked causualy  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Are you gonna be on that thing all night?" Duo got up and   
looked over Heero's shoulder.  
  
Heero just snorted.  
  
"I see. Your just so helpful." Sarcasm dripped from each   
word.  
  
"Du-.....o..D...u-"  
  
Duo jumped. He looked around wildly, but no one was there.  
He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, but there was still nothing  
there. (I must be going insane.) He thought, scratching his head.  
  
"Hee-chan?" He said with a grin - albiet a confused grin -   
"Did you hear anything just now?"  
  
"Don't call me that" Heero growled, not looking away from  
the laptop. But he didn't answer Duo's question.  
  
"Yeah yeah sure sure." Duo said pulling on a jacket and   
stuffing his feet into the closest pair of shoes to the door. They  
were Heero's sneekers. "I'm goin out. And I'm taking your shoes.  
Don't wait up for me."  
  
"Baka." Heero muttered under his breath as the door slammed.  
  
Duo muttered to himself as he walked down the small path  
from the dorm rooms to the cafeteria. It was, of course, closed,  
but he wasn't out to get food, he just needed some time to think.   
To clear his overstuffed head.  
  
While he was walking along, consumed in his muddled and   
confused thoughs, something flickered out of the corner of his eye.  
But when he looked there wasn't anything there. He turned off the  
path, and walked down a small hill in the direction of the town's  
main road. Something was drawing him there.  
  
A soft humming whistle interepted the braided American from  
his thoughts again. Looking skyward he saw thick power cables   
running above his head. (They must be making the noise) he though.  
(Electricity can be loud stuff.) But he knew that it wasn't.  
  
He stopped walking for a minute, too look around. He was   
in a part of the town he had never seen. He was sure that he had  
explored every part of the small town. He had been here for three  
monthes. There was no sound at all. No cars or people, nothing.  
  
(No sound?) He thought, (But the wires were making a recket  
just a second ago.) He looked up, by now he was very confused.  
  
The wires were still there, he hadn't passed them, but they  
weren't making any sound. He desided to keep walking, wanting to  
find some familiar territory.   
  
The wires began to hum again.  
  
Duo looked up, this was starting to freak him out.  
  
When he looked back down at the street, his mouth nearly   
fell off. He was surounded by people. People jostling and pusing at  
each other. People bustling along, all trying to get where ever they  
were going first. But they weren't making any distinguishable   
sounds. It was like Duo was watching through a foggy glass wall. The  
people were smokey, the lines that should have showed the detail   
were fuzzy, blurring together so that all he saw were the general   
gray outlines. The only thing he could see well were their eyes.   
Their bright violet eyes.  
  
One of them stopped to look at him, running those too   
familiar eyes over his body.  
  
Duo pannicked and broke into a run. The humming gew louder  
as he ran. When he stopped he was back at his dorm building.  
  
Once he had cought his breath he opened the door and ran up  
to his room. He would tell Heero about it. Heero would tell him he  
was being an idiot, and he would acept it. He took a deep calming  
breath and opened the door to his room.  
  
His mouth dropped open for the second time. He tried to say  
something but his mouth full of cotton. All that came out was a   
soft croaking sound.  
  
He took a painfull step forward, and annother. He forced his  
feet to move untill he was only a foot away from...  
  
"Heero." He had found his voice. But his voice cost him his  
strength. The braided boy's legs gave way, dipositing him on his   
knees, right in front of a giant cross. Right infront of a crusified  
Heero.   
=========  
There ya go. That has to be one of the weirdest things I've   
ever writing, but strangely enough I like it ^_^. So tell me what   
you think, you can play find the typos, or just tell me that it's   
really bad. But if you're gonna tell me that it sucks then tell me  
WHY. 


End file.
